narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōtoku
Shōtoku (聖徳, Shōtoku) is a of Sunagakure. The son of an emigrated couple from the , Shōtoku views himself as a true despite the education he's had. Arrogant, loud and unfortunately skilled enough to back these up, he sees it as his task to become the most fearless warrior in all of the , in order to proof all shinobi that the age of the samurai is far from over. Appearance Personality Shōtoku is cocky, rude, overconfident, loud, bratty and narcissistic. Yet despite the many people that would gladly see him go, Shōtoku has a certain harm to him, an air of grace that gets him out of the most dire of situations with only a few well-placed words and a grand smile. Shōtoku attracts others, knows which buttons to press so people like him and manages to interject the right joke at the right time even with those he should normally pay nothing but respect too, such as his Kazekage. He doesn't hide the fact that he thinks he's far better than any other shinobi of his age in but on the other hand never lets an opportunity slip by to prove this, making it hard to argue with his arrogance. To his parents, Shōtoku is nothing but endearing. When he was younger his mother and father laughed when he came running back from the Academy with yet another story on how he, as the samurai, had shown all those shinobi wimps how it should be done. As he grew up, Shōtoku became more and more protective of his family, especially when his mother fell ill. Though she eventually was able to recover, the event left a deep mark on Shōtoku. He wants to prove that he, as a descendant of the samurai, can be just as good and even better than all of the shinobi in the village, so no one would look down on his family or any other samurai ever again. Though it isn't reflected in his outward behavior, Shōtoku values honor and loyalty greatly. Visitors would often comment on his behavior and complain about it to his superiors, saying Shōtoku should be punished for his lack of respect. But most Suna officials who have known Shōtoku long enough know that even though he generally acts like a complete asshole, he is probably the most reliable during a panic situation, doing everything a shinobi should do during such events without ever relinquishing his self-centered smile, as if he is enjoying every second of it. Even then this may seem like he considers the whole thing a joke, but this does not diminish the value of his actions. He may comment on his own greatness after having saved a dozen civilians or captured an escaped criminal, but not before he has made sure everything is safe and cleaned up properly. Whether he is laughing at people or caring for his family, it is rare to see Shōtoku without a smile. In fact, the only time he has been seen serious is when he is faced with death. Shōtoku does not have a fear of killing or being killed. Both as a shinobi and even more so as a samurai he knows that in a job like his it is only a logical ending. He respects the people he fights and kills, does not let them suffer needlessly and never desecrates their bodies. More than often, he will personally dig the grave of every enemy that falls to his blade, much to the chagrin of his teammates, who are forced to wait as Shōtoku prepares the hole of yet another random criminal. He beliefs that no matter how twisted a life one has led, death erases all crimes and as such everyone deserves a proper burial. It is not a habit anyone else in the village shares with him, but that kind of makes Shōtoku happy. He considers it his own personal "gem" of some sorts, a belief that can lead him through the stormy, amoral world of the shinobi. A peculiar aspect is Shōtoku's fondness of peaches. Rarely he is seen not eating one, even during the most inappropriate of occasions. His promotion from chūnin was even halted because the jōnin council did not find it appropriate Shōtoku was eating instead of listening to what they were saying. He also considers himself incredibly handsome, and therefore often shoots quite indecent proposals at various women, most notably (and inappropriately) his own Kazekage. And even though he may not be ugly, this raw, unfiltered arrogance he exudes while talking to women lets to him being rejected more often than not. History Synopsis Equipment , pouring in it her beauty, her despair and her wrath. Twin blades like the black tears flowing down her cheeks that night, created with no purpose but to kill the shinobi who had cowardly murdered her love|Yozora Sennoshi's origin}} Yozora Sennoshi (夜空千星剣; Night Sky, Thousand Stars): a sword Shōtoku classifies as one of the Shinwatō (神話刀, Mythical Sword), ancient blades that have mythical backgrounds and illustrious properties, among which are also the and the . According to him, Yozora Sennoshi was originally a single sword in possession of a legendary samurai who married a woman of the , named Aliao Uchiha. However, he was eventually murdered in his sleep by shinobi who wanted to take hold of Aliao's . In her grief, Aliao took up her late husband's sword and reforged it in the fires of her , creating the twin blades Yozora Sennoshi is today. On her deathbed, Aliao passed the swords on to her brother-in-law, who was Shōtoku's distant ancestor. Shōtoku, being who he is, sees himself as the reincarnation of Aliao, who after those events would become famous for her exposition on the art of the sword, and would influence for generations. The swords appear as two identical katanas, though they are not as curved as one would normally expect. Each hilt is a golden brown with an bird-like protrusion at the bottom, perforated by a crimson tassel. Across the blade there is an engraving depicting black flames ravaging a green landscape, a reference to its manner of creation. The most curious aspect of Yozora Sennoshi is the clarity of each blade, however. Forged in the hottest flames on earth, each blade reflects the surroundings so cleanly they almost act like a perfect mirror. In addition, they are also extremely durable, so that no amount of force, heat or pressure can even chip them. Nueshippo (鵺尻尾, Tail of Nue): Shōtoku's secondary sword, one he acquired after slaying the assassin who had been utilizing in an attack on the Kazekage. Shōtoku took an immediate liking to the sword while battling it and hasn't come back on his decision to take it ever since, despite the many critics. The sword consist of many half-crescent blade attachments, which act like a snake. When striking, the blade lashes out and retracts like a snake, creating an unpredictability in its attacking pattern that only someone as familiar with it as Shōtoku can see through. When wielded correctly, the sword can wipe out a unit of shinobi with ease and great precision. During his first confrontation with it, Shōtoku called Nueshippo the "perfect assassin weapon." Generally, he keeps it stored somewhere on his body and does not often bring it out in battle, stating that it is not a weapon that "leaves any survivors". Abilities Being a possessor of the , Shōtoku is trademarked by his immense speed during battle, being able to outpace pretty much any given opponent and maneuver into their blind spots effortlessly. Curiously, he has yet to show any mastery over the basic elemental natures that make up this advanced nature, although it is possible he has knowledge of them but refuses to utilize them in honor of his lineage. Kenjutsu Ninkenjutsu Shōtoku utilizes the principles of his forefathers' technique to greatly magnify the combat ability of his . By his through either of his swords, Shōtoku is able to reach new volumes of destruction very few opponents can stand up against. His Swift Release causes his blades to start vibrating at tremendous speeds, acting almost like an electric saw, boasting tremendous cutting potential. In addition, the speed at which Shōtoku's sword moves when swung allow it to reach far beyond the human eye would estimate, to the point of cleaving apart entire houses with a single swing. Physical Prowess Trivia References Category:Fanon Canon